


【KA】关于MOON的由来 4

by pandayumi



Category: kongphoparthit - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandayumi/pseuds/pandayumi





	【KA】关于MOON的由来 4

　　「进来……你快点进来……」ARTHIT难受的扭动着自己白晢的臀部，KONGPHOP只觉得自己下体又更紧得难受一些。他沾了润滑剂的手指慢慢一点点的推进ARTHIT的深处，然后再伸进第二只手指，继而第三只。   
　　KONGPHOP在扩张ARTHIT的后庭时还不忘吻上ARTHIT情动而变得粉嫩的嘴唇，一片寂静的空间中啧啧的水声交奏出最动情的曲调。 「P’ARTHIT你看看……你是怎么熟悉我的身体，」KONGPHOP说完就弯起了手指碰触着ARTHIT的内壁，「都进去三只手指了。」  
　　ARTHIT红起了脸，伸手捂住了一脸坏笑的某人，撇开头不看他的脸。 KONGPHOP为了惩罚ARTHIT捂住了自己，便抽出了手指，ARTHIT的后庭一阵空虚之际用舌头顶上手指的位置，像是在逗弄着小奶猫的逗猫棒一样有力无力的在他的后庭轻轻的打着圈，「别……别舔……」ARTHIT被湿润的触感弄得阵阵娇喘，被KONGPHOP撩得情潮涌动的ARTHIT，连带着后庭都慢慢的收缩……再扩张。   
KONGPHOP收起了舌头，继续为后庭的扩张做着准备，这次他一次就把三根手指插了进来并确保手指根部都被他下面的小嘴吃住便开始舔ARTHIT的额头，然后慢慢移动到嘴巴，KONGPHOP一直停留在ARTHIT的嘴唇，舌头却一直在ARTHIT的嘴巴上打转，直到ARTHIT再也忍不住张开了嘴把KONGPHOP的舌头噙住然后两人的舌头就在交接的吻中激战着，KONGPHOP离开了ARTHIT的嘴巴时，暧昧的银丝被牵动着，然后被打断后就在ARTHIT的嘴边，就像是他因为情潮而流下的口水，让KONGPHOP恨不得把他蹂躏起来，让他知道怀疑自己的爱的后果。   
KONGPHOP倒是不紧，细碎的吻落在ARTHIT的下巴﹑喉结，然后视线落在两颗小巧可爱的红缨上，手上却是用力的ARTHIT的后庭抽动起来，「啊……」ARTHIT被突然其来的袭击打败得溃不成军，KONGPHOP趁机咬住了垂涎欲滴的红缨，仿佛是在把玩，又像是在吃着自己喜欢的巧克力糖，他轻柔的舔着，然后在乳晕慢慢地打着圈。   
　　ARTHIT在KONGPHOP的攻势之下根本无法保持理智，手用力抓着KONGPHOP抽动的手臂，KONGPHOP把手抽出，然后在小嘴扩张的时候把自己的雄大顶入了隧道的深处。   
两人在紧紧的交合后都满足地低吟了一声，KONGPHOP也没有闲着，不断的摆动自己的雄大一下又一下重重的撞击身下的人儿，弄得ARTHIT就像漂浮在海上的小船被海浪控制了自己的动作，在床上被KONGPHOP操弄得随着他的进出而上下晃动着。   
　　「啊……KONGPHOP……」  
　　「怎么了我的学长大人？」KONGPHOP游刃有余地控制自己抽插的力道跟深道，在轻轻抽动和用力撞击之间把控得彻彻底底。   
　　「那个……我爱你……啊……啊……」  
　　「我也爱你……」KONGPHOP再次低下了自己的身子，在ARTHIT的额头印上重重的一吻。   
KONGPHOP感觉到小ARTHIT已经准备要射精而几不可见的抽动着，于是加快了自己的速度，狠狠的把自己身下的雄下往更深处的后庭探去，「啊……好深… …KONGPHOP在我身体好深……」  
　　「那你喜欢吗？」  
　　「……我没有……」KONGPHOP听到ARTHIT标准的傲娇答案后又慢慢的放轻了撞击的力道，「嗯？不喜欢？」  
「……没有……我喜欢……用力顶我……」ARTHIT已经被情欲卷走了所有理智，「学长真乖，叫老公我就给你……」KONGPHOP在Ａ的耳边吹了吹气，然后就如愿的听到ARTHIT如蚊子般小声的声音在他耳边响起。   
　　「…老公……老公，给我……给ARTHIT……」ARTHIT用他的小奶音苦苦的哀求道。   
　　听到自己心爱的学长要求自己又有什么理由不满足他呢？想到这样的KONGPHOP比方才更是用力的抽插，然后两人在KONGPHOP最后一次深深的插入时射出满满的白浊。 

—  
KONGPHOP把已经双脚软得失去力气的ARTHIT抱去洗了洗，然后温柔的把他放在床上，自己也去简直的清理一下自己，才慢慢的回到了床边，拉开了被子钻了进去，一只手臂抱紧了ARTHIT的肩膀，另一只手则是把ARTHIT的被子再往上拉一点。   
　　激战过后的ARTHIT脸上红晕还没完全退去，但是倒是恢复了平常的傲娇样子，撇过了头不想看他。   
　　「学长这么冷淡……难道是因为欲求不满吗？」小恶魔KONGPHOP靠近ARTHIT的耳边小声的问道。   
　　「没有。」ARTHIT很坚定。   
　　「嗷……」小狼狗如果有两只挂在头上的耳朵现在大概是因为学长的回绝而下垂了下来。   
　　KONGPHOP好像想到了什么，收紧了自己怀中的ARTHIT，让他看着自己，「所以她跟你说了什么我的事了……」  
　　ARTHIT沉思了一会，「你尿裤子……还有知道他是男生的时候就……哭了。」  
　　KONGPHOP脸色一黑，「别再跟她来往了。」ARTHIT忍不住笑了笑。   
　　其实，ARTHIT保留了许多内容。   
　　ARTHIT想了想，也许也不一定要把一切都告诉KONGPHOP吧？例如，MOON的爸爸是真的喜欢过KONGPHOP，跟MOON妈是如何把他掰成自己的老公……这已经是专属于别人的故事不是吗？   
　　「对了，我们把MOON带回来吧？」ARTHIT提议。   
　　「嗷？是她拜托你的吗？」  
ARTHIT点了点头，「你不是说过想要一个儿子……现在有现成的你不要我也帮不了你生一个啊。」说罢还傲娇的撇开了头不去看KONGPHOP的眼睛，那双眼在听到他的提议闪闪发光的，活像是见到了食物的犬类。   
　　「嗯……P’ARTHIT不能给我生孩子真的让我很伤心呢……」KONGPHOP悠悠地回答，「不如，我再努力试试？」  
　　ARTHIT用力扒了一下KONGPHOP的头，「你想都别想。」  
　　KONGPHOP不顾ARTHIT的反对，一翻身把ARTHIT压在自己身下，「以后有了孩子就各种不便了……你就满足一下KONGPHOP好不好？好不好？」  
　　ARTHIT最受不了的就是KONGPHOP这种可怜的声线，但是自己的腰确实仍然酸痛便决心对KONGPHOP的求欢拒之不理，但是 ！那只！咸！猪！手！在干什么！   
KONGPHOP的手顺着ARTHIT的腰然后往ARTHIT的森林迈进一把握住了自己学长的小兄弟，然后一点点靠近伫立在森林间的小蘑菇并在蘑菇的头慢慢的﹑轻轻的﹑来回抚摸着。被抚摸的蘑菇流出了透明的体液，还慢慢地硬立了起来，挺直了身子看向正在玩弄自己的KONGPHOP。   
「P'ARTHIT……你的兄弟好像还不想睡觉呢……」说完就低下头把小ARTHIT含在自己的嘴里，像在吃棒棒糖一样连吻带舔着，神情仿佛是在品尝着什么世间美味似的，ARTHIT抬头就看到KONGPHOP的嘴巴含着自己的小兄弟，还吃得津津有味的，淫秽的画面令ARTHIT的脸仿佛被烧了起来似的，他力用抓住了身边的被子来压止自己喊出声的渴望。   
　　夜还长着呢……


End file.
